initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Boss Hunting Guide
Starting recently, bosses were moved from timed to 'roaming' (which is actually just a small chance to find them around their former lair). With this it got much more accessible to everyone. Exceptions on timed bosses are the ones inside 'instances', which means the time of their respawn is shown above the area description as a countdown, which when reaching 0 shows as 'Reinforcements will arrive at any time..' which means it is just waiting for the 'server tick' which to shortly explain happens every 10 minutes (NOT 10 MINUTES AFTER the countdown is 0). Instances are all 1v1, and if you run from any monster or boss inside one, they will heal. You also don't need to explore inside them, as the monster will block your way and be found with that. Looting works different too, anything you kill will make the loot be auto collected (which also means if anything kills you it works the same too), unless you are overburdened, then the loot will drop in the next area, where the monster originally is. AVOID BOSS DESPAWNING - 'If you find a boss or any monster, and can't kill it, instead of running, try to chip some hp out of it, even if 1 hp. This prevents it from disappearing, so you can get groupmates or regear safely. Other way to avoid it is having a body inside the combat, dead or alive, so if you are low hp just sit still while someone looks for you. With all these short points explained, this list is in difficulty order of how deadly the bosses can be. Some are not 100% confirmed on spawn locations but this guide will be updated on any change. Enjoy - Vocandin Yeti '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Piercing damage '''Found at: 'Grand Mountain Summit, Frozen Cavern 'Drops: 'Spiked Fists of the Yeti '''Strategy: '''Yeti is the easiest boss in the game, even though it has a huge health pool, it barely deals any damage, the drops aren't any good either but it's a good choice for grinding up stats. To do that equip high block, high dex pen gear and 2 shields and keep punching it. When trying to find Yeti you will run into Frost Giants, those can wield Hailstorm, so watch out for any wielding an unusual weapon. Hobgoblin Warmonger '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning or Piercing damage '''Deals: Bludgeoning damage Found at: 'Hobgoblin Tribe Campsite '''Drops: 'Masterwork Leather Armor and Cloak, Cat O'Nine Tails, Studded Gauntlet '''Strategy: '''The Warmonger is inside a short instance (instead of exploring, you fight monsters blocking the way further), it has a small health pool but the cat'o nine tails can crit quite hard so beware. It respawns 30 minutes after being killed. Bulette '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning or Piercing damage '''Deals: Bludgeoning damage Found at: ' '''Drops: ' 'Strategy: ' Giant Mutant Eel '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning or Piercing damage '''Deals: Bludgeoning damage Found at: ' '''Drops: ' 'Strategy: ' Troll King 'Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Found at: '''Last room of Troll Caves '''Drops: 'Helm of the Troll King, Mithril Chain Shirt, Light Mace of the Troll King 'Strategy: '''Troll King is one of the most profitable bosses if you are persistent in clearing the cave towards him, which can take quite a while killing Troll after Troll. On top of his awesome loot, which are very good mid-game helmet, the best overall shirt and a very good crit chance, durability mace (which can't drop worse than 2d7), it can drop up to 24k gold. To get to him simply keep bashing trolls (which is also an awesome way to level stats), there are 2 rest spots on the way. When in the hub, head towards "Smithy" then when on the corridor turn right. Full-Plate is highly recommended or any very good block armor against bludgeoning. Also beware that if you die on Troll Caves your body will mostly likely be buried with very small chance to be rescued. Monstrous Orc Shaman '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Found at: 'Mystic Temple Ruins, Overgrown Path, Northern Hills 'Drops: 'Orc Shaman Staff, Ornate Orcish Helmet 'Strategy: '''Orc shaman is a long fight, his health goes as high as 400s, and he uses a mana shield, which blocks any damage for around 8. His hits can be quite strong so healing below 35s is highly recommended. 2 handed piercing weapons can do a quick job of him, or rapiers but those break very quickly. The staff dropped is the best farming weapon in the game, it may seem low damage but it blocks very often, has good durability and can still hit as high as 40s with a 1d17. The helmet is also very good all around. When hunting for shaman, keep an eye on Skeletal Scouts which can be seen equipped with Fates Call, that is a piercing epic weapon. Baron Cricketon '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Piercing damage '''Found at: 'Baron Cricketon's Lair 'Drops: 'Sword of the Barony 'Strategy: ' Colossal Crustacean '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Piercing / Slashing damage '''Found at: '''Aseridith Beaches, Hidden Cave 'Drops: 'Pincer Shield '''Strategy: This huge crab isn't too hard with decent piercing block gear. It has a decently sized health pool and can crit quite hard. While looking for it on the beaches, you can find Merman who may be wielding the epic Wrath of Lotan, so watch for it. Rock Golem Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Found at: '''Rolling Dunes, Strange Rock Formation 'Drops: 'Granite Fist 'Strategy: '''It has around 200 to 250 HP, beware that because of the average 13 strength it can straight up 1 hit someone at full hp with the 'Rock Toss' attack. Heal often. The fists are an awesome weapon considering the very high block stats making it very good to farm nomads as it acts as a second shield against shurikens. While looking for it you can stumble upon Protector of the Dunes so keep an eye for it. Lizard King '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Slashing damage '''Found at: 'Lizardfolk Marshland 'Drops: 'Emerald Sword, Lizard Helm, Lizard Fists 'Strategy: '''The high hp makes up for the lack of armor it has. Emerald Sword is capable of rolling very high stats so take very good block % gear to avoid unblocked hits, as it can and will 1 hit you if you don't. The fists and helm makes for awesome pierce/ slash blocking gear, among the best overall. You can look for Lizard King while killing Lizard Soldiers that may carry Grace of Il'Kalet, take note that it won't be equipped so you have to kill the monster. On top of it they are among the best sources of gold dropping an average of 300 per with much less HP than dragons. Aseridith Marksman '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Piercing damage '''Found at: 'Aseridith Guard Tower 'Drops: ' 'Strategy: ' Aseridith Commander '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Piercing damage '''Found at: '''Aseridith Inner Fort '''Drops: Archmage Weak to: 'Bludgeoning or Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Piercing / Slashing damage '''Found at: 'Archmage's Quarters '''Drops: Strategy: ' Protectors '''Weak to: '''High damage '''Deals: '''Slashing damage '''Found at: '''Shrines (as an instanced boss) and nearby them as random encounter. '''Drops: '''Each protector drops an specific item, look map and wiki for more information. '''Strategy: ' Angel of Death '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Slashing damage '''Found at: '''Cemetery Crypts '''Drops: Strategy: ' Na'Kareth '''Weak to: '''Piercing or Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Slashing damage '''Found at: 'Shrine of Na'Kareth '''Drops: Strategy: ' Dragonlord '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Piercing damage '''Found at: 'Smoldering Mountain Peak '''Drops: Strategy: ' The Black King '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Slashing damage '''Found at: 'Panic Room '''Drops: Strategy: ' The Imperial Desert Prince '''Weak to: '''Bludgeoning damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Piercing / Slashing damage '''Found at: 'Lavish Pavilion '''Drops: Strategy: ' Dir'Thelien '''Weak to: '''Piercing damage '''Deals: '''Bludgeoning / Piercing damage '''Found at: 'Elven Grove '''Drops: Elven Bow '''Strategy: '''The game starts when you die to Dir'Thelien, and end-game starts when you get revenge. To have a chance against Dir'Thelien one has to use the best protector gear available as nothing else can block bludgeoning/ piercing hits at a decent rate, a very good shield and a very high damage weapon, and on top of that the highest dexterity possible. Elf as many call it, can 1 shot people on basically 1 out of every 3 hits due to the very high critical chance on the bow and Elf's very high stats, aside from the low 56 hp it has, which also makes running from and hitting it very hard. Although it is mainly weak to piercing hits, any weapon can work on it, surviving is the hardest part. Elven Bow has the potential to be the strongest weapon in the whole game, even on bottom rolls it can shred monsters due to high critical chance and the damage type which isn't blocked by anything other than protectors. It's speculated that it can go above 200 max damage.